


Behold the Stoic Boyfriend and the Crazy Boyfriend; Don't Worry About It

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Just some dudes being gay, Just some guys being dudes, M/M, Volleygays, Watching some anime, all i ever write is fluff, basically Ushijima and Tendou thinking about some stuff and talking about stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9207662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: So Tendou's cheering for Ushijima is all of a sudden making his heart do crazy things. He reflects, they talk, stuff happens.Basically fluff because I have no self control over what my fingers do when I type, thanks. Also I don't know what it is I just could not think of a good title for this.





	

“Miracle boy, Wakatoshi!!”

Ushijima never thought that that phrase would make his heart flutter, especially when they were in a practice match. After being defeated by the no longer flightless crows, many schools thought they could also defeat the great Shiratorizawa, but they had no such luck. No school that challenged them was successful, no matter how many rematches there were.

Now, the third years, including himself, didn’t really participate all that much, but having a good middle blocker like Tendou, or the amazing libero like Yamagata, or the pinch server like Semi, or the wing spikers like Oohira and Ushijima himself, they might have won all those practice matches. But they also had Goshiki, their next ace, they had Shirabu, their setter, and they had Kawanishi, their other apathetic middle blocker.

But back to the problem at hand, with Tendou’s dramatic exclamations about Ushijima, granted he cheered for everyone on their team like that, but lately it had been doing things to the wing spiker, giving him almost butterflies in his stomach. 

Ushijima didn’t understand why Tendou’s cheering all of a sudden made him feel like this, but maybe he’s always felt like that, they had of course been friends since their first year at Shiratorizawa.

He was also having this internal monologue as Tendou told him about one of his scary movies, Ushijima never understood why he watched them if he was just going to be too scared to sleep by himself for the next week. (“The actress was cute, Wakatoshi, I have to watch it!”)

By the time the two boys got back to the dorms from practice, which had made the ace go into his internal monologue in the first place, Tendou turned to look at him.

“Hey, Wakatoshi, let’s watch some anime!”

Stepping up to Ushijima’s own room, he considered it, already knowing he would agree.

“Okay, let me change, I’ll be over there in a couple of minutes.”

An enthusiastic, “Yahoo!”, was heard, and the red-haired boy went to head to his own dorm, no doubt going to do some abrupt cleaning before Ushijima went over there.

He quickly stripped himself of his uniform, and changed into an old t-shirt and some sweatpants before making his way over to Tendou’s dorm down the hall. 

Very early into their friendship Tendou expressed that he didn’t want Ushijima to knock on his door, so he simply opened the door to enter.

Tendou, it seemed, was in the process of changing, if his shirtless chest was anything to go by. They had been changing in front of each other for three years now though, so this was no problem for Ushijima, no matter the butterflies that might have appeared in his stomach at that moment.

“Hey, Wakatoshi, is One Piece good with you?”

The ace made a noise of confirmation before settling on the edge of Tendou’s bed. After setting up his television with the anime in his DVD player, the middle blocker practically catapulted into his bed, jostling Ushijima enough that the wing spiker ended up on his back.

“Hey Wakatoshi, fancy meeting you here.”

A snort almost made its way out of the wing spiker’s mouth, but instead he turned around so that his face was pressed into Tendou’s bedspread.

“Hey hey! Don’t hide, Wakatoshi!”

He sounded almost sad, which made Ushijima peek at him, realizing that the middle blocker had become much closer than he was before.

“Tendou.”

A slight yelp was heard from the other boy, but he made a noise as if responding.

“Why do you call me by my first name?”

The middle blocker didn’t seem discouraged.

“Because you’re my best friend!’

Ushijima felt his face get slightly warmer, but he didn’t pay it any mind.

“So does that mean I can call you by your first name? Since you’re my best friend?”

A squeal made by Tendou shocked the wing spiker, before getting an armful of crimson-haired teen.

“Of course you can, Wakatoshi! Say it!”

Being put on the spot should have made Ushijima nervous, but he could admit to being used to this kind of treatment from Tendou by now.

“Satori.”

A flush could be seen on the middle blocker’s face now, and for some reason all Ushijima could think of was ‘cute’.

“Again! Again, Wakatoshi!”

Now Ushijima could clearly see the flush on Tendou- Satori’s face, and he kind of wanted to see if that flush could spread to his ears. The wing spiker tried to make his voice lower than it usually was, the slight gravel in it carrying well, he thought so at least.

“Satori. Satori.”

A look of awe showed on Tendou’s face now, like he knew what the wing spiker was trying to do.

“Wakatoshi, that’s not fair!”

A snort made its way out of Ushijima’s mouth before he could stop it, and he usually did hold all of his reactions in. But the wing spiker never got to tease Tendou, so he really wanted his turn at it.

“What do you mean, Satori? I’m just saying your name. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

The face the middle blocker made made Ushijima wish he had a camera right then.

“Wakatoshi, you’re teasing me, aren’t you!”

A nod from the wing spiker made the other boy give out a groan, and he let his body drape across Ushijima’s lap. He absentmindedly began running his hand through Tendou’s spiked hair, slowly pulling the gel out of it. A sigh of contentment ushered its way out of the middle blocker’s mouth, basically arching into the other boy’s hand.

“You ever think of kissing anyone, Wakatoshi?”

A nod from the wing spiker was his answer, but he wasn’t about to go spilling that he had wanted tp kiss the very boy laying across his lap. Tendou had other ideas.

“Who have you wanted to kiss?! I can help you if you want!”

The taller boy didn’t comment on the way the middle blocker’s voice wavered, but he shook his head.

“I don’t think you’ll be much help in that regard, Satori.”

A frown made its way onto the red-head’s face, if he only knew that he himself was the object of his affections. They had never discussed being gay before, but the wing spiker could only hope that Tendou would accept him for it.

Some things that the middle blocker did sometimes made Ushijima think that he liked guys too, but then he’d be raving about another actress that he thought was cute. The wing spiker had heard of bisexuality too, and knew that at least one other boy on the volleyball team was bisexual, so it wasn’t as if it was uncommon.

Another he knew on the volleyball team that was gay was their pinch server, Semi. And apparently Semi and Tendou had been friends ever since middle school, so the middle blocker most likely already knew that, and seemed to accept it.

What Ushijima hoped, above all else, was that for starters, he accepted the wing spiker being gay, but above all else he hoped that the red-head returned his feelings. That was something entirely up to Tendou though, because Ushijima was content to just be best friends with the guy like they already were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes Satori thought Wakatoshi was trying to kill him. The way the ace said he name, the deeper his voice got, it would’ve made any lesser man cream in their pants right then and there. But Satori never considered himself a lesser man of any accord, so he just sported a very uncomfortable boner. (A bro-ner? For his bro? Yeah, that had to be it.)

For Wakatoshi to say that the middle blocker wouldn’t be able to help with his crush, that made him a little sad. Maybe Wakatoshi didn’t trust him enough with that information, maybe he thought he would judge him for it.

“Why, Wakatoshi, is it someone bad? Oh! Is it someone from another school?! A rival?!”

The other boy chuckled, and he shook his head.

“No, he goes to this school.”

Satori could feel his mouth forming an ‘o’, Wakatoshi was gay? Or he at least liked guys? The wing spiker seemed to realize exactly what he said, his face turning an adorable shade of red, and he raised a hang to his face to presumably try to cover it up.

“Hey, Wakatoshi, that’s fine, I mean, most of the team is gay anyways, including myself!”

Their eyes met then, and Satori could almost see the tension drain from his body.

“Do you like anyone, Satori?”

Now it was the middle blocker’s turn to blush. How could Satori tell Wakatoshi that the wing spiker was his crush? That he had liked him for years, probably the second they met back in first year. He nodded anyways, thinking that would’ve been the end of it, but then Wakatoshi had to make it worse.

“Who is it?”

Satori really didn’t want to ruin their friendship, but he also really wanted to know who Wakatoshi liked, too.

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours!”

This made Wakatoshi blush again, and Satori could really get used to that, if he wasn’t so jealous of the guy that the wing spiker liked, that is. There was a pause where Wakatoshi seemed to consider it, before finally nodding.

Now that just kind of made Satori panic a bit, just slightly, because he didn’t want to lie to him about his crush but how was he supposed to admit that now every time the wing spiker did anything really, he just wanted to kiss the other boy.

“Okay..on the count of three?”

Another nod, and another wave of panic washed over the middle blocker.

“Okay…one..two..three!”

“It’s you.”  
“It’s you!”

They said it at the same time, but neither boy really registered it.

“Wait, what do you mean?!”

Wakatoshi shrugged.

“I like you, Satori.”

Now Satori’s own face became red as a tomato, brighter than his hair even, but mostly because he couldn’t really believe it.

“What do you mean you like me, Wakatoshi! I like you!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ushijima could hardly believe his ears. Tendou just said that he liked the wing spiker. Feeling bold, he pulled on the arm of the middle blocker until the two boys were embracing. That had drawn a squeak from Tendou, before he wrapped his arms around Ushijima.

“I thought you were into girls or maybe nothing at all for the longest time!”

That drew a huff of a laugh out of Ushijima then, he could say the same thing about the middle blocker himself.

“Can I kiss you?”

The wing spiker knew it was bold once more, that Satori might be thinking things were going too fast, but the middle blocker leaned back to look at Ushijima.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

As the two boys kissed, there was no other place Ushijima would rather be, and with the gusto that which Tendou returned the kiss, it looked like he was on the same page. The two boys pulled away from the kiss to look at one another.

“Wakatoshi, let’s be boyfriends!”

Ushijima couldn’t help but to agree, so they turned back to watch their anime, which had been on the title screen the entire time they had their little feelings powwow, perfectly content to just lay with each other and kiss during the endings of the episodes and the vice versa openings. Ushijima couldn’t be happier.


End file.
